Marvel's Teen Revolt
by Yuuki Tsutei
Summary: Dez, Levi and David just found out that they're mutants... so did Norman Osborn. Join them on they're perilous journey through just about all planes of existence.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel: Teen Revolt

Chapter 1

(Play Harlem by New Politics)

The mist rolled off my back as two of the silver Christmas ornaments broke on one of the endless brick walls that created the alleyways of Harlem. The deafening home made flash-bang that followed caused on of the five cops pursuing me to yelp as he tripped over his own feet.

"Stop wheeze in the name wheeze of the law!" the chubbiest of the cops yells. The wind threw my sandy black-blond hair back in a tangled mess. A bang echoed and the wall to my right splintered, sending bricks flying. I turned and fled down the next alleyway, breath catching in my throat.

"This is getting out of control!" I yell into my Bluetooth earpiece.

"Not much I can do right now." Levi said. The buzz of automatic gunfire grew loud in the background. I slid beside a dumpster as the cops sprinted past.

"Levi!?" I hissed

"Huh?" he said grunting in frustration

"Do you have the S.W.A.T. after you."

"Um…well…" The silence lasted a second or two

"Really?" I hissed accusingly

"What?"

"Your Playing call of duty!" I accused

"Well believe it or not it does get boring here!" he retorted

"You could-oh I don't know-help me!" A small click echoed and I turned slowly to face the revolver that the youngest of the cops held. I glanced over his shoulder to see the other cops. Luckily they weren't here yet.

He eyed the small satchel hanging from my shoulder.

"Drop it." He ordered. I took a second to observe his face he looked to be about 19, his face was calm and set in stone but his eye betrayed his real emotion, Fear.

"You really don't want me to drop this." I warned

"I said drop it!" he yelled. The other officers had just rounded the corner when I dropped it.

Then my world was thrown into a flaming hell


	2. Chapter 2: Norman

Chapter 2: Osborn

I didn't exactly wake up, it was more like coming out of a daze and forgetting what was going on. Then it all came rushing back to me, and my senses kicked in dragging in every little detail around.

The smell of burnt flesh and cloth hung heavily in the air. The smoke curled around my throat like a ghost, turning the air into a black void, waiting to swallow me up. The sound of voices snapped me out of my trance-like state. My senses seemed sharper than ever as I took in the sharp acrid smell of smoke and charred skin and bone.

"Laeson is down I repeat Laeson is down!" A man yelled. I couldn't see him through the smoke but I could tell from his voice that he was crying. There was a shuffling noise and I dragged myself behind the, now partially broken, dumpster. The man dragged something out of the smoke and fire into the fresh air. The man was large even for a large man. He was around maybe 6'6 with white hair and a natural glare that would send shivers down your back. His eyes were puffy from the tears and his severely burned arm showed that he'd gone through quite a few flames with no regard for his own physical well being. I looked at the lump he dragged out with him.

It was Laeson, bloody and burnt with raw flesh replacing the young man's, once olive, skin.

I was relived yet scared. At first I thought the smell of burnt flesh was from me…. Yet to know that this was my fault brought tears of pain and guilt to my eyes. A liquid spilled over my eye. A tear, sweat, blood? I chanced a look at my own injuries grateful to see that I only had a few minor burns and bruises. I tried to stand, and with a yelp of pain fell back down. Scratch that, my leg was bad, possibly broken. I pulled my self up and grabbed a small board of broken made and made a makeshift splint. It would allow me to limp quickly at best. Laeson stirred and the big man looked down at him.

"Dad?" Oh god. I'm busted "Dad… I can't feel my arms dad" I stared in horror because in fact his arms were gone. In there place hung two bloody stumps.

I ran. As fast as my legs could go.

"Levi…" I gasped into the blue tooth as I ran. It rung for a second before he picked up.

"Hello?" he said cautiously

"Levi Where am I?!" I asked

"You're a block away, you can make it…. What happened"

"I'll tell you wen I get ther-" I slammed into the hood of a car. More specifically a black Sedan. There was a small pop that I was sure was my leg. I looked over, Dazed, and saw a man, maybe 30 years old holding a gun to the back of another man's, this one with a black hood pulled over his head, head. But beside them all stood Norman Osborn himself, in all his pretentious glory.

"why hello? it seems we have a guest among us." He grinned evilly as the man with the gun raised the gun towards me.


	3. Chapter 3:Payday

Chapter 3: Payday

The gun slowly rose to face me. Fear ripped at my heart.

"_This is the end." _I thought to myself. Norman laughed and put his hand on 's arm forcing him to lower the gun.

"Indeed it is Dezriel." He let out another hearty laugh. "Come on out , meet our visitor" The car door opened and a woman stepped out, two fingers to her temple and a forced smile on her face.

"You see it don't you Jean; you see the gene in him." He stated deviously

"Huh?" I added in

"N-No, he doesn't have the M-gene." She said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Well it was a shame we couldn't use you, Dezriel." He smiled at me again. How did he know my name? Who was the hooded man on the ground? What happened to Laeson? Anger flashed through me.

"Well screw this then." I said coolly. It caught Osborn off guard; after all he had expected fear not arrogance. "Peace, I'm outta here" I stood to the best of my ability (which wasn't much seeing as with the splint and all.). I limped (pitifully) to the other side of the alley. Home was so close I could smell Levi's sweat. It was a straight run. But who's to say they wouldn't follow me into my home and hurt Levi or David.

"Just walk I whispered to myself." A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and turned me quickly adding to the dizziness I already had. Mr. Drake. He lifted me by my shirt obviously angry.

"I'm gonna try and end this quick kid. Just let me do my job… trust me you'd thank me if I used the gun."

"What?" He raised the gun and I searched my pockets for a last resort and found it. Three Red ornaments and 6 silver slivers (as I called the little homemade flash bangs). I dropped one of the Silver Slivers on his toe causing a ridiculously bright explosion. Twice in a day. That's a new record.

**Next time:**

**Chapter 6: Ice Barrage**

**Hope you enjoyed, I know this was a small chapter but trust me it's worth what's coming next.**

**Got a character you want in the story PM me and put your favorite marvel super hero.**

**FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4:Ice Barrage

Chapter 4: Ice barrage

fired the gun. Luckily his aim was nothing if he wasn't Point blank range. It missed me by thee feet. I was sprinting now, pain clawing at my leg and heart. If I made it through this I'm so never fighting again (fat chance). I heard a click and then a loud clatter as he ran out of ammo and dropped the gun.

"Hand to hand… Now I've got a chance." I yelled back to him as I turned.

"Dumbass… I tried to warn you!" His body had grossly changed where his short brown hair was before was now a spiked pattern of ice. His arm had morphed into a huge blade of ice. Damn I'm screwed. The first ice cut my cheek, blood spilling down my face. "I can still end this kid." He offered

"Bull!" I threw all my remaining ornaments. The explosion can only be described as big as hell. The flames enveloped him and when it finally cleared I stared in wonder at the middle aged slumped on the floor, Water boiling around him. Screw this im going home. Lets add to that record now. 2 explosions, one lethal injured cop, a splint for my leg, meeting Norman Osborn, almost being _**killed**_ by Norman Osborn, and fighting a mutant that I'm sure was part of the X-men.

Damn that's a good record.


End file.
